Una Delicada Confesion
by CriXarBetta
Summary: La esperada confesión desde "Resfriados y Lanzadores". Cuarta parte.


Aquella tarde, Eli estaba decidido: le diria a Trixie lo que sentia por ella, sin titubeos. Solo esperaba la oportunidad justa en que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos.

Ella estaba ajustandole algunos tornillos a su lanzadora afuera, asi que se dispuso a salir. Respiro profundo y abrio la puerta. Trixie volteo.

-Hola, Eli.

-Hola.- dijo acercandosele.- Trix, tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, que pasa?- dijo siguiendo con lo que hacia.

-Bueno, veras, yo... eh, tengo que decirte algo..., pero no se como vayas a... bueno, no es que crea que... emh, lo que pasa es que... cof, cof.- se detuvo de repente, pues el aire frio que hacia provoco que comenzara a toser.

- Estas bien?

-Si, solo, es... cof... un poco de tos.

-Eso no es bueno, sera mejor que entres...- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Pero aun no te digo lo que...

-Me lo diras adentro.- interrumpio.- Ahora, pasa.- Eli se encongio de hombros y entro detras suyo. Ella guardo su lanzadora.

-Bien, ahora, lo que decia era que...

- No puede ser!- exclamo ella.- Estas completamente rojo. Debio regresarte la fiebre.- dijo en referencia al fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Eli se sonrojo mas de que notara esto, pues sabia que no tenia nada que ver con la enfermedad.

- Fiebre? Por supuesto que no.

-Por supuesto que si.- afirmo.- Debes recostarte, o comenzaras a sentirte mal de nuevo.

-Trixie...- rezongo el. Ella tomo su brazo y lo arrastro hacia su habitacion.

-Si que eres un paciente complicado...- observo. Eli solo hizo una mueca seria. Abrio la puerta y entraron. Lo hizo acostarse, pero el se sento de inmediato.

-Trix, trato de decirte que...

-Un momento...- dijo sacando una cajita. La abrio con cuidado y saco de ella un termometro.- Abre la boca.- pidio.

-Eso no es necesario.

- Vamos a empezar de nuevo? Abre la boca.- dijo con mas seriedad. Aun indispuesto, se dejo medir la temperatura. Vio extran'ado como ella se le quedo viendo al objeto.

- Que sucede?

-Tu temperatura es muy alta, seguro de que no te sientes mal?

-Estoy seguro.- dijo firmemente.- Ahora, intentaba decite que...- ella se puso de pie.- A donde vas?

-Creo que hay un jarabe que puede ayudarte. Vuelvo en un minuto...- Eli tuvo que aguardar... otra vez. Apoyo su menton sobre ambas manos, frustrado, mientras Burby daba un salto para subir a su lado.

-No sabia que decirle a una chica que estas interesado en ella era tan complicado.- Burpy giro sus ojos y rio.- No puedo esperar a que me deje hablar, se lo dire de una vez apenas regrese.- dijo con conviccion. En eso se abrio la puerta.

-Aqui esta...- Trixie venia con la botella y una cuchara.

-Trixie, lo siento, pero no tomare nada hasta que me escuches...

-Eli... no vamos a discutir. Debes tomar esto.

-No. Primero, escuchame.

-Lo hare, luego de que tomes esto...

-No puedo esperar mas.

- Por que hay que hacer tanto drama para que obedezcas a algo que te ve a ayudar...?- pregunto desanimada.

-Ese no es el caso, solo dejame hablar y hare lo que quieras...

-Siempre es a tu modo. Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

-Creeme, me ayudarias si tan solo escucharas...

- Y eso como seria posible que escucharte te ayude?

- Por que me sentiria mejor si supieras que te amo!- grito el. De la impresion, Trixie solto la cuchara y esta cayo al suelo.  
Burpy se quedo boquiabierto y ni que decir de Eli. En cuanto se percato de que le habia gritado a Trixie, se tapo la boca en el acto. Los dos se quedaron viendo mutuamente, sorprendidos.

Al menos, Eli habia hecho su confesion...  
============================================================================================================================ Ya esta! La cuarta parte de "Resfriados y Lanzadores". Necesitaba escribir esto, pero mas alla de continuar con la historia, era para darles un anuncio.

La razon de que no haya escrito fics recientemente es la siguiente: Me dio una inspiracion rarisima. Y asi, la pura verdad,  
sin mentirles, en este momento estoy trabajando, no en una, ni dos, si no en cuatro historias de BajoTerra. Todas son de varios capitulos, y por el desorden que se me hizo con " Quien es Eli?", decidi que no voy a subir ni el primer capitulo de ninguna de ellas hasta que esten completamente terminadas o al menos esten por acabar. Eso para evitar dejarlos tanto tiempo con el suspenso.

Y para los que aun no la han visto, ya estan en mi pagina dos dibujos de la babosa Amnesius: Uno normal y otro transformada.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic y nos vemos pronto! 


End file.
